Worthy'ish'
by Shipperwolf
Summary: Thor may be the master of the lightning hammer, but that does not necessarily mean he is the only one who can wield it. Surprises and mischief ensue at the hands of the Avengers! Avenger-verse with a side of T/J. Includes several characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Gais!**

Anyone up for some Avenger-verse silliness?

Okay, granted, this first chapter isn't terribly silly, but...it's going to get there!

This is pretty random, so I hope it doesn't seem too unrealistic o.o

There are a few things I should mention before you read:

**Contains Iron Man 2 References!** If you haven't seen IM 2, you might want to read up on it at least?

**Jane will appear in the next chapter. And the T rating has something to do with that. **Although she is not exactly the main focus of this little ficcy.

**I, as usual, do not own Thor.** I just like to play with him and his friends. A LOT. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Noise echoed in his ears, a torrent of metallic crashes and weapons fire, shouts and explosions.<p>

Thor threw Mjolnir with little needed strength, slamming it into the faceplate of the automaton that flew towards him. The metal head severed with a crunch from the body of what appeared to be a less-than-perfect replica of Iron Man.

Smoke billowed from below as Mjolnir returned to his palm and he landed in an alley of the ransacked city.

Machines littered the sky and the streets; some were still whole and functioning. Most were not.

Iron Man himself shot into the air above him, a repulsor blast sending molten shrapnel raining down over the buildings around them. Thor moved to avoid the hot metallic shower; something bright cast a shadow over his head and a chuckle met his ear.

Captain America ducked with him underneath his shining shield.

"Tony should really pay more attention to his allies' positions in battle. You can tell the guy has no formal training."

Thor grinned and nodded before small-arms fire blasted from the end of the alleyway.

Pushing Rogers to the ground, he spun Mjolnir at speeds he knew his mortal friend could not follow, reflecting a large portion of the bullets back into the droid from whence they came.

He smiled down at the sparks that flew from the convulsing unmanned body.

Truly, this nemesis of Stark's, the man known as Justin Hammer, had nowhere near the technical prowess of Iron Man himself.

Thor rested Mjolnir on his shoulder in triumph.

_Hammer, meet hammer. Mine wins._

He should have anticipated the three drones that landed strategically around him.

He should have, but he did not.

A weapon rested on the shoulder of the drone behind him, one he did not recognize. Before Mjolnir could whip the air into a frenzy and send the small robotic army flying, the weapon discharged.

Something akin to Stark's central repulsor hit his chest as he turned, knocking him into the wall of the building next to him. The drones took to the air.

Thor could hear Rogers shout at him to move quickly.

The sound of missile-fire ignited his senses and the weapon in his hand roared.

And then it was abruptly separated from his grasp as the invisible force of the explosion brought the building down around him, engulfing it in a sea of fire.

* * *

><p>His head throbbed with the residual effects of the blast and heat licked at the metal on his arms. He thanked Odin he had decided to wear his full armor for this particular mission.<p>

His cape was currently on fire, hanging halfway off his left shoulder as it smoldered closer to his head. He removed it and attempted to stand.

Darkness surrounded him, and he knew the building had collapsed on top of him altogether. One of his arms lay trapped beneath a pile of hot rubble, and Thor silently marveled at how close the machines had come to doing him actual harm.

A low rumble echoed around him.

He recognized it as some of the ground-force drones that Banner had been dealing with on the other side of the city.

Struggling, he used his free hand to push the large portion of broken wall from above him, greeting the sunlight with a renewed sense of fighting fury. His trapped arm was going numb, and he pulled at it even as the other rose into the air to summon his hammer.

A large weapon blocked the sun from his eyes. Looking up, Thor came face to face with the wrong end of a drone's fire cannon. He sneered at it as the flames within built and readied to fire at his head.

A crack erupted an instant later, and he momentarily blinked at the sudden sound.

Mjolnir came into sight as it smashed into the chest of the drone, sending it flying with a loud groan of bending metal.

Thor blinked in shocked silence.

Mjolnir was attached to a hand.

That was attached to an arm.

That was attached to Steven Rogers.

Biting back the slight sting of pain, Thor jerked his trapped arm free and moved to stand in front of his comrade.

The two stood in quiet surprise, Thor staring at his friend while said friend stared at the great weapon in his hand.

It wasn't until they heard the sonic boom of Iron Man shooting across the sky above their heads that Rogers shook his head and flipped Mjolnir upside-down, offering it handle-up to its owner.

Thor could not help but smile a bit when his ally laughed somewhat nervously.

"So….does this mean your dad likes me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Captain America can wield Mjolnir.<strong>

At least it's not Tony. (_'Holy Crap_!' if it were Tony! ;))


	2. Chapter 2

**More silliness escaped.**

**Run for your lives.**

Seriously though: the first half of this chappy is rated hard T. Just forewarning here...

I hope T/J fans enjoy this little moment, and the rest of you get a good laugh by the end!

Lemme know what you think; enjoy!

* * *

><p>Heat burned against his skin, searing lines trailing behind sharp pricks that served to do nothing more than make him bare his teeth and threaten to growl.<p>

His chest was a playground for the flames, licking at him in wet, slow intervals from one angle to another and back again.

His head shot back against the wall; his hands reached forward and pulled the source of the inferno flush against him.

Thor groaned deep in his throat as his tongue delved into the ear of Jane Foster, and he smiled at the loud gasp that came bursting from her lips.

She straddled him now, lingering over him in a nearly dominative fashion, and his eyes literally blurred at the thought.

Normally he was not one to submit, in _any_ situation.

But Jane Foster was a force of power even he could not resist. She made him back down, not because he had to, but because he _wanted_ to. Small and seemingly innocent, she held the inner strength and wit and fire of a brilliant warrior without even needing to pick up a weapon.

Her mind was her weapon.

Her tongue was her weapon.

_In more ways than one…._

He watched her slow and seductive movements, her fingers continuing to trail across his abdomen, employing just enough pressure for him to feel the slight sting of her nails. He watched the small red lines they left in their wake.

And he watched as one hand journeyed farther past his belly, a single finger glinting with bright blue nail polish as it brushed against the rough material of his jeans.

Thor felt his head knock against the wall again as the lone digit ghosted over the front of his now painfully restrictive garment. A sharp grunt escaped him and was followed by a deceptively innocent-sounding giggle.

Gritting his teeth, he found her laughter a challenge, and moved to pull at her hips roughly, seating her clothed form firmly against his pelvis. He grinned when her mouth fell open in silence.

And then he bucked against her to hear the satisfying shout he knew she had welling up inside.

His vision all but useless now, Thor blinked against the bright lights above them and looked back briefly at the wall. The thick concrete served well to drown out Jane's surprised exclamation, and he found himself thanking Nick Fury for allowing him this room deep within the labyrinth that was the SHIELD compound. Although he could just as easily stay with Jane, he understood the necessity of having his own area close to their base of operations, where he could easily ready himself for battle should the Avengers be called.

And now, with Jane Foster grinding against him almost desperately, he found it necessary for a far different purpose….

Hands flew to the button of her own jeans, his fingers working in near-restless agitation.

Thor met her eyes briefly as he tugged at the zipper and….

A sound met his ears form behind.

His head turned slightly to catch it.

Hands still working almost of their own accord, he leaned back farther and tilted his head to the side a bit.

He heard it again.

A rumble through the wall, almost reminiscent of an explosion. Thor felt the hairs on his arms raise as the thought of the compound being attacked rushed into his mind.

Until another sound followed closely behind the deep thundering in the wall: humming.

_Mjolnir._

On instinct, his eyes flew around the room, searching the corner where he normally set his weapon and armor.

Said corner lay empty.

No hammer.

No armor.

Even his _helmet_ was gone.

Suddenly crystal-clear vision landed on Jane, who sat staring at him in the remains of arousal and newfound confusion.

The rumble echoed to his ears again. The familiar hum of his _uru_ companion followed. A loud crash sounded immediately after.

Thor quickly yet gently tore Jane from his waist, leaping from the bed in a rush of bewilderment and suspicion and anger.

A small voice behind him broke his building rage as he headed for the door.

"What's going on?"

Thor looked back at the flustered woman sitting on his bed, face red and alarmed.

"That is exactly what I would like to know."

He did not bother with shoes or a shirt as his feet carried him swiftly down the halls of SHIELD headquarters.

* * *

><p>The hum persisted, pulsing in his ears and leading him around corners towards the deepest, farthest edges of the installation. The large area reserved for training came into view and even as he saw the enormous door to the high-tech practice room Thor felt a very probable suspicion leak into his mind.<p>

The flashing red light above the door signaled that the room was in use, and that he was not allowed to enter.

_Right…_

The door was of no concern or hindrance as he jerked it open with every ounce of pent-up frustration and inhuman power that coursed hotly through his muscles.

Bright light flooded his vision momentarily, and Thor blinked hard against it.

Another crash sounded from the far end of the room and was followed by a familiar voice from nearby:

"Oh…._shit_. We're screwed."

Thor heard the emergency shut-down of the automated training area echo around the vast space and glanced over at the source of the voice.

Tony Stark stood suited in gleaming gold and red, the Iron Man helmet the only part of the armor missing. A sly grin was plastered on the older man's face.

The helm of Iron Man had been replaced with his own.

Glinting silver against the bright lights above, the feathered features of his royal Asgaardian helmet had been shoved over Tony's head rather haphazardly, his dark hair sticking out around the edges in frayed tufts.

Thor bit his lip when a groan of frustration tried to escape at the exact moment as a deep, choking laugh.

He plastered a convincing scowl on his face and ran his eyes across the room, taking in the destruction of SHIELD's (or rather, Stark's) prototype robotic training assistants. Wires and metal lay strewn around the room, some still twitching in an attempt to continue functioning.

His gaze finally stopped on the man whom he suspected had caused such damage.

Steven Rogers was already trying to pull the chest-piece of Thor's battle armor over his head, Mjolnir dangling from its leather step around his wrist. Thor cocked his head to side as his hammer hummed its greeting.

Upon realizing that he was being watched, the Captain stopped struggling with the otherworldly armor and froze to watch him warily.

The hand harboring Mjolnir rose swiftly to point an accusing finger across the room.

"It was Tony's idea."

Thor smirked and nodded in silence.

He certainly believed that.

Eyes narrowed and cut to the mischievous leader of the Avengers, who had already removed the helm from his head and was currently attempting to pat down the wild nest of dark brown that was his hair.

Tucking the Asgaardian headpiece under his metal arm, Stark jerked his head in the Captain's direction.

"What? We were trying to see if Cap could summon lightning!"

Thor reached up to rub a finger across his brow, still trying to decide if he found the situation infuriating or hilarious.

He could have bellowed his rage at both of them. He could have demanded they never touch his property again. He could have even declared his participation in the Avengers officially over.

But none of those things escaped his mouth.

Instead, a small chuckle bubbled in his throat and Thor gestured to Steven Rogers.

"And you thought wearing my armor would help?"

By this time Rogers had successfully removed said armor, and was dodging the mangled metal at his feet as he made his way to return it to its owner.

Captain America shot a look to Iron Man.

Tony Stark shrugged and shook his head.

"Not exactly. We uh…we just thought it would look cool."

Thor sighed and took the offered weapon and armor from Rogers, who glanced at him with a sincerely apologetic look that Thor found he could not truly attempt any form of anger towards.

Tony Stark followed, still smirking as he moved to push the helmet over the prince's head. Thor frowned at the man slightly.

Tony chuckled and patted the metal feathers.

"If it makes you feel any better, it turns out the Captain _can't_ summon lightning. Looks like you're still daddy's favorite."

A giggle had Thor turning to find Jane standing in the doorway of the room, shaking her head at them with obvious amusement.

Thor made a note to steal Tony Stark's compact Iron Man suit the next chance he got, and hide it in Asgaard.

But only after he and Jane had finished what they'd started.

* * *

><p><strong>Think that's it for this one gais; thanks for reading! ^.^<strong>


End file.
